


you get my heart racing

by thegrandoptimist



Series: 8bit romance [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Hansol is a big scaredy cat and Jisoo is there to comfort him, M/M, Pre-Relationship, let's play au, rated for language, this is Hansol focused but Josh is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandoptimist/pseuds/thegrandoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol has come to regret everything.  Not just agreeing to play this game, but also every decision that came before that.  Starting this channel.  Moving in together.  Countless years of friendship.  His own birth.  All mistakes.  All regrets.</p><p>[or: Hansol and Joshua play horror games on YouTube and Hansol is terrified.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you get my heart racing

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% dedicated to my darling saje because after one [tweet](https://twitter.com/jjeonghyuk/status/732345943526391808), we fleshed out an entire universe together and then she went on to make [even more stuff](http://minasithil.tumblr.com/tagged/lpau) for the au so i love saje and honestly this drabble wouldn't exist without her!!!
> 
> this is my take on something we discussed in universe, though it isn't a fully fleshed out explanation of the au so there's some stuff that's implied but not clearly stated in this. i hope you all enjoy!

"Let's make a YouTube channel for playing scary games," Joshua had said.

"It'll be _fun_ ," he said.

_He lied._

Hansol doesn't like horror games; he doesn't like anything scary at all.  He hates suspense and he's certain that jumpscares are legitimately going to kill him one day.  But for Joshua, he could get through it.  He could handle the tacky 8-bit horror games.  He could survive round after terrifying round of _Slender_.  But this.   _T_ _his._

"Every horror let's player has to do _Amnesia_!  It's like a tradition!  A rite of passage!" Joshua had said.

Hansol has come to regret everything.  Not just agreeing to play this game, but also every decision that came before that.  Starting this channel.  Moving in together.  Countless years of friendship.  His own birth.  All mistakes.  All regrets.

Fuck Josh.

Fuck _Amnesia: The Dark Descent_.

And most importantly, fuck this stupid invisible water monster.

Hansol lets out another shriek as he tries to direct his character out of the water to safety.  Somehow, Josh has the audacity to _laugh_ at him _._ Even as his screen flashes red and the monster attacks, Josh laughs.  Hansol would love to curse him off for it; unfortunately, all he manages to do is let out another scream as the invisible water monster brings his character to an untimely demise.

Josh looks at the clock.  "We probably have time for one more-"

"No," Hansol yelps.  "We absolutely do not have time.  No.  Fuck this game, I am so _done_!"

Once again, Josh laughs at him, the sound warm and pleasant.  If Hansol's hands weren't shaking right now, he'd strangle him.  "Alright man, we'll call it quits for tonight."

Josh says their video outro and turns off all the recording equipment; Hansol lets out a sigh of relief when it's all off, sprinting across the room to turn the light on.  Their living room is a lot less intimidating in the bright glow of the overhead light.

Still sitting on the couch, Josh looks at him with a light smile.   _Fuck Josh's stupid cat smile too_ , Hansol adds to his mental list.

"You doing okay there, buddy?"

Hansol is definitely gonna strangle him.  "How are you not scared?  Why don't you feel fear?  Why is it only me?  What's your damage?"

"I mean, I guess it's scary, but you're the one playing so I'm fine.  I just have to sit back and watch you suffer," he says with a shrug.  Paying half the rent and doing most of the video editing are really the only things preventing Hansol from killing him.  Joshua checks the time on his phone again.  "Well, I should probably head to bed.  Gotta help Mingyu with some editing tomorrow morning.  You gonna be okay out here or do you need me to tuck you in?"

"Oh my god, I'm not a little kid anymore, you know?  I'm _fine_ , hyung," Hansol lies, rolling his eyes.  He flops down on the couch and turns on the TV.  For good measure, he turns to Joshua. "Go the fuck to sleep."

Hansol is not fine.  As soon as Joshua has shut his bedroom door, there is a strange creaking sound from behind Hansol.  He whips around quickly, but there's nothing to see.  

 _Just this shitty old apartment making weird sounds again,_ Hansol thinks to himself.  Surely it is nothing to be afraid of.  Hansol redirects his attention to the television, searching through the channels to distract himself.  It doesn't work.

The first channel he switches to is playing an old horror movie; Hansol changes it immediately, not wanting to find out which one.  The next channel is playing a documentary; it takes less than a minute before he realizes the documentary is about mass murderers and serial killers  He changes it immediately, only to find the next channel he goes to is playing _another_ horror movie.  The fourth channel he gets to is playing one of those hour-long infomercials.  He shuts the TV off quickly.  Tonight is just not the night for this.

With the television off, all the eerie sounds of the apartment seem even worse; they echo freely with nothing to mask over them.  Even the gentle hum of their refrigerator sounds aggressive to him.  Now, the initially comforting glow of the overhead light seems to turn sinister, casting shadows that seem to lurk threateningly in every nook and cranny.

When his phone buzzing with a Twitter notification causes him to almost scream, jumping a foot off the couch, he decides it's definitely time to go to bed.

He brushes his teeth quickly, trying not to stare into the mirror for fear of something popping up behind him.  Then he quickly changes into his pajamas, turns the light off, and launches himself into bed.

It's a terrible decision.

His room is dark.   _Has it always been this dark?_  He can't remember his room ever seeming this dark before.  The shadows all seem to morph and move, ominous and intimidating as they shift around Hansol.

Hansol tries to mess around on his phone, hoping to work himself into exhaustion.  He checks all his Twitter notifications, refreshes his email three separate times, and even makes it to the 4096 tile in 2048.  None of it works; there's still a nervous tension knotting tightly in his stomach, keeping him wide awake.

When the clock on his phone declares that it's almost four in the morning, Hansol still jittery and awake, he decides to swipe up on his phone and turn on the flashlight.  It illuminates some of his room, but darkness still loom around him.

As quietly as he possibly can, Hansol crawls out of his bed and pads his way out of his room.  Joshua's closed door looks daunting.  He raps his knuckles against the wood gently, but gets no response.  He pushes the door open slightly.  "Hyung?  Are you still awake?"

From where Josh's bed is, Hansol can hear the gentle sounds of his breathing, even and peaceful.  He considers going back to his own room, feeling guilty about trying to wake him, but a creaking sound from the living room quickly eliminates any thought of leaving.  Slowly and quietly, he inches closer to the bed, keeping his flashlight aimed at the ground.  "Josh…   _Josh_!  Joshua!" Hansol whispers, voice getting louder as he gets closer.  "Joshua hyung, wake up!"

He's loud enough that Joshua wakes with a start, jumping up in his bed.  He clutches at his chest in panic, acting like Hansol had given him a heart attack.  "Holy crap, Sol.  Don't scare me like that!"

" _Don't scare you like that_? Hyung, I have spent my night tossing and turning because _Amnesia_ still has me terrified, and you're asking _me_ not to scare _you_ like that?" Hansol exclaims; his voice is strained and pitched a little higher than normal.  There's a moment of silence; Joshua blinks a few times, looking bleary and confused as he stares at Hansol, face barely illuminated by the flashlight on Hansol's phone.  Finally, Hansol speaks again, voice quiet and hesitant.  "Can I sleep with you tonight?  Please?"

Joshua sighs quietly, but lifts the blankets next to him, gesturing for Hansol to join him.  Hansol crawls in immediately; he turns the flashlight off and quickly curls into Joshua's side.  "You should have told me you were freaked out, I wouldn't have left you alone," Joshua says quietly, his voice still husky with sleep.  He wraps an arm around Hansol, pulling the younger boy closer.

"I didn't want you to think I was a weenie," Hansol admits quietly.  His heart is hammering against his chest, though he doesn't think it's from fear anymore.

Joshua nuzzles his nose into Hansol's hair.  "I already know you're a weenie," he laughs.  The room is dark, but Hansol can picture the cat-like smile on his face perfectly.  "But you're my weenie, so it's fine."

A blush begins to creep across Hansol's face and down his neck.  "Ew, hyung, don't be gross," he whines, pushing weakly at Joshua's chest.

The older boy just pulls him even closer and chuckles.  "Go to sleep, Hansol," he says fondly.  There's a stretch of silence, and Joshua speaks again.  "Tomorrow, I'll even buy you a nightlight."

Hansol is too tired and too content to even argue, allowing himself to drift off to the gentle sound of Joshua's heartbeat.  Curled up together, he doesn't even feel afraid anymore.

-

A week later, even with the nightlight blaring brightly in his room, Hansol finds himself sneaking into Joshua's room again.  His heart is beating rapidly, fearful of every creak and shadow in their apartment.

Joshua welcomes him into his bed with open arms.

"I don't really think the nightlight is helping," Hansol admits sheepishly.

Joshua wraps his arms around Hansol tighter.  "Guess you'll just have to move into my room permanently," he suggests, his sentence trailing off into a heavy yawn.

"Okay," Hansol says; despite how tired he is, there's a giddiness bubbling up inside of his chest at the thought of sleeping in Joshua's room every night.

Silence falls upon the two boys as they both drift off to sleep; the only sound is that of their breathing, slow and steady as they relax against one another.  Right before Hansol falls completely asleep, a thought pops into his head.

"Hey Josh, if I move in, can I bring the nightlight with me?"

All he gets is a loud snore in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i recognize that amnesia is kind of an outdated game but i first got really into horror lpers in like mid-2012 and back in the day amnesia was a rite of passage that every horror lp channel had to go through and because of custom stories, the craze of the game lasted for years. so by today's standards it's really not the go-to horror game of lp channels anymore but i'm old i'm tired i can't keep up with the kids these days and their silent dawns and their five nights at slenders*. also i rewatched cry play amnesia for the first time in four years while i was writing this so now this silly drabble has got me feeling all sorts of nostalgic.
> 
>  
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](http://seonyein.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/jjeonghyuk) so feel free to hit me up there and thanks for reading i love you bye ♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> *i made this joke and immediately @myself "what's my damage" but i'm leaving it in or whatever


End file.
